


My Ghost Roommate

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Oneshots [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Fluff, Gen, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, ghost!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You’ve recently moved into a new home when you discover that you’re not the house’s only inhabitant.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Avengers Oneshots [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314041
Kudos: 22





	My Ghost Roommate

You hadn’t expected to move into a house where there was already someone occupying the space. You hadn’t even thought about the possibility of there being a ghost. When you had come to check the house out the realtor had said nothing of the home being haunted. Wasn’t that something they were supposed to disclose?

“Ah yes and before I forget there’s supposedly a ghost living here so you’ll have a roommate,” yeah that would have gone over real well with the people looking to buy this place.

At first you hadn’t noticed anything off about the place. It was a nice little cabin by a lake and it had a great view of the surrounding woods. Then some of your things would be moved around when you came home from work in the evenings. There was a brief moment when you thought that someone had broken in and you called the cops. You were a woman living alone, with no close neighbors, it was better to be safe than sorry.

They came and looked the place over but found no signs of forced entry and you said that nothing appeared to be missing. The officers, Rogers and Wilson, were nice and told you to call them if there seemed to be anything else out of place or if your house had signs of a break in next time. You thanked them and apologized for wasting their time.

“It’s quite all right, miss,” Sam Wilson had said with an easy going smile. “You’re all alone out here and if you think something is amiss then it’s better to be safe than sorry.”

You waved goodbye as they backed down your driveway and disappeared from view before you headed back inside. You glanced around one last time just to ease your own nerves, and you told yourself that you were just being silly. There was no one here. End of discussion.

Oh how wrong you were.

A month after living in your new home you came home late one evening and saw a man standing in your living room. You screamed. He screamed. And then the two of you just stared at one another before you bolt for a room where you could barricade yourself so you could call Officer Rogers and Officer Wilson to tell them there was an unknown man in your home.

Your fingers were shaking as you pulled your phone from your purse and began dialing the number on the card the men had given you. You were halfway done when there was a knock on the door to the room you had ducked into. “If you’re gonna call those two golden boy cops, I wouldn’t. You see they’re not going to find me because I’m dead.”

Your finger stilled over the number pad and you looked up at the door, “What the fuck does that mean?!” You slapped a hand over your mouth when you realized your mistake.

There was a sigh on the other side of the door and then the man said, “Could you please just come out here so we can talk like adults. I promise I’m not going to kill you, I couldn’t even if I wanted to.”

“That’s not really comforting,” you griped.

“I can prove that I’m dead if you want,” he told you. Then all of a sudden there was a head right in front of yours. “See?”

You felt dizzy and unceremoniously plopped down on the floor, “Holy shit.”

“Yeah, you’re actually the first person not to pass out when I’ve done that, so maybe you’re not so bad,” his head disappeared and the door opened, you watched the lock slide out of place and everything. “I’m Tony by the way.”

“Y/N,” you told him in a bit of a daze. “Wow you’re really a ghost. What era are you from? Are you from like the 1800s or maybe later than that?”

Tony rolled his eyes, “Listen buddy, yes I’m a ghost, and no that doesn’t make me ancient, and yes I have modern needs, so give me my grande caramel macchiato with coconut milk you coward.”

You furrowed your brows and said, “If I got you that could you even drink it?”

Tony contemplated your question, “You know, I don’t know. I’ve never talked to anyone long enough to test the theory. But to answer your question I was born in 1970, so I am not some Civil War era or any era before that ghost. I am a modern man with modern needs.”

You studied him closely know and could see the modern touches to his person. Then things began to click for you. You knew this man from the papers. “You’re Tony Stark!”

“Yep,” he popped the p. “So about that caramel macchiato with coconut milk, think you can acquire that for me?”

“Tomorrow,” you promised. “I’m not going back out tonight. If you can actually drink it I may bring you some from time to time for you to consume, will that make you happy?”

“Very,” he said with a nod.

You began heading for your room to take a shower when you paused. You turned to look back at Tony, “You don’t watch me when I shower do you?”

His eyes widened and he began shaking his head furiously, “God no! I have a wife and when she joins me on this side of the mortal existence I’d rather not get smacked for peeping in on women while they shower. No your privacy is still yours, I just occupy this space with you.”

Relief washed through you. “Good, well goodnight Tony. I’ll see you in the morning?” You weren’t sure when he would randomly pop in on you.

Tony shrugged, “We’ll see, kid. Good night, and I’m holding you to my request.”

Tony disappeared and you shook your head as you finished the trek to your bathroom. 

Tony could actually drink the caramel macchiato with coconut milk to yours and his surprise. So you would bring him treats every once in a while which he appreciated and the two of you formed a nice friendship. Tony kept watch over the house while you were away and you felt safer knowing that he was there looking out for you in case of something happening.

You just hoped there would be no more surprises in the future. One ghost was enough for you.


End file.
